Rivio Rosan
Rivio Rosan is the adopted brother of Issei Hyoudou, and appears in The Darkness of Kuoh Academy, a crossover fanfiction on Wattpad by Ash_The_Reaper which takes characters and elements of the Top Cow comics and games The Darkness where he is the next host of the now Sacred Gear imprisoned Darkness. He attends Kuoh Academy as a first year at the start of the series where he is 15 years old. The story mainly follows the anime. Biography Appearance At the start of his story Rivio is a 15 year old with dirty blond hair, and clearly present heterochromia causing his left eye to be brown and right eye to be green. Early Life Before he was born Rivio‘s parents were members of the New Brotherhood. While Janet was pregnant the cult followed the Darkness new host back to her would be child. After leaning this information Kane and Janet ran traveling across the United States before believing they had lost the cult. One day at the age of 6 while, at least to Rivio, leaving for a day at an amusement park a 17 year old male had stopped them at their door after entering and holding them at gun point. The would be robber was nervous and shaking, so Kane took the chance and rushed him. During the struggle the teen accidentally pulled the trigger; Janet was unfortunately in the bullets path, after it hit Kane looked away giving the robber an opening to shoot him as well. Having heard the commotion the neighbors called the police. The robber was arrested and Rivio was moved to Japan to live with his grandmother Debby. He would live with her until she eventually passed of old age when he was 12. After her funeral he was taken in by the Hyoudou family; Mrs.Hyoudou having been friends with his mother during a foreign exchange class was more then happy to take him in as her own to help him. Main Plot (WIP) Rayner Arc At some point ever since his grandmother died Rivio had been having horrible nightmares and hearing the voice of the then unidentified Darkness. He brushed them off and started school as a first year along his now second year brother Issei Hyoudou. When Issei was asked out by then disguised Fallen Angel Rayner he asked Rivio for help via shadowing their date and making sure Issei’s pervertedness is kept in check. When she had killed Issei Rivio was hiding in a near by bush before being impaled from behind by a spear of light created by Dohnaseek, nearly killing him if not for the Darkness stepping in and taking control. After the Darkness used Rivio‘s body to nearly kill the Fallen Angel it relinquished back into its Sacred Gear as Rias Gremory arrived and turned Issei into a Devil. Instead of turning the boy however, but does return him home causing him to believe it all to be a dream. The next day after helping Issei who was weekend by the sun to school they would both return to the fountain where Dohnaseek attacks Issei. After he is forced to again retreat, this time by the arrival of Rias and her peerage, Rivio starts hearing the voice of the Darkness and his Sacred Gear reacts violently to being forcefully activated from the previous night. He is taken back to the Occult Research Club room to aid in stabilizing his Gear. After waking and receiving tea from Akron Himejima he is told the full extent of the creatures in the room with him. After which Rias sends him to class for the day saying he would be ‘fetched‘ later on. Once the bell signaling classes end rang Koneko Toujou cane and retrieved him. Once he arrived they awaited Yuuto Kiba to return with Issei. Once they arrived Rias went on to explain all about the supernatural and it’s history to his older brother, however he was distracted as the Darkness made its presents known once again within his head. After Issei left for flyer deliveries he asked Rias about the details surrounding how he was still alive, having lost his memory from when the Darkness took over. Rias summed it up to possibly being do to his Sacred Gear and helped him properly unlock it this time however the Darkness did not want to make its presents known just yet. The next day while he and Issei were walking to school they met Asia Argento. -WIP-